1 Tikaman dan 6 Tembakan
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Ia hanya ingin melindungi temannya dari yang salah. Itu saja... /NiceXArt/ Spoiler eps 7/


Nice menggerutu pelan. Alisnya menukik tajam menuju pangkal hidungnya dan dahinya bertekuk-tekuk. Dengan gemas ia kembali menyentuhkan jari-jarinya kepada layar handphonenya yang tanpa tombol itu. Ia kembali membawa handphone itu ke telinganya dan mendengarkan dering sambungan dengan tak sabar.

"_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang—..."_

Ia segera menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga dan segera memencet tombol yang berwarna merah menyala dengan kasar. Ia sudah berkali-kali menghubungi temannya itu. Sampai saat ini—sudah 30 menit—ia masih sabar menunggu panggilnya diangkat. Atau paling tidak temannya itu memberinya pesan jika ia sedang sibuk. Hujan yang mulai berjatuhanpun tak membuat _mood_-nya menjadi lebih baik, malah semakin buruk.

Nice tahu bahwa temannya ini cukup keras kepala dan terlalu bekerja keras. Terkadang Nice mengkhawatirkan keadaan temannya ini. Ia sering sekali mendapati wajah kawannya itu pucat pasi, tak bersemangat, serta sering menghela napas.

Pikiran jahil Nice terkadang bermain dengan nakalnya. Ia sempat berpikir untuk menyeret kawannya itu ke kamar, melucuti seluruh pakaian formal bernuansa ungu itu, dan menggantinya dengan piyama, serta tak lupa membanting temannya itu ke kasur kemudian menyelimutinya. Ia akan menatap tajam kawan manisnya itu jika ia sama sekali tak jatuh ke dalam buaian bunga tidur.

Manik Nice yang tadi bersinar jahil berubah menjadi redup ketika mengingat bahwa kawannya itu tak dapat ia hubungi. Ia merasa tak enak sendiri. Khawatir, gelisah, resah, kebingungan tercampur aduk menjadi satu dalam hatinya.

Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa teman terkasihnya ini baik-baik saja.

Dan,

_Di mana kau, Art?_

**-o0o-**

**1 Tikaman dan 6 Tembakan**

**Hamatora © Not mine**

**1 Tikaman dan 6 Tembakan © Kyo Kyoya**

**Warning : Typos | OOC | Shounen-ai | dan lainnya.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata. **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

"TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU KAU LAKUKAN!"

Teriakkannya memotong pembicaraan lawannya. Ia tak suka ... Ia tak ingin ... pemuda di depannya ini terjerumus dalam masalah ini. Ini adalah masalahnya dengan Moral—pria putih dengan senyum mengerikan. Pemuda itu tak ada hubungannya. Jangan, jangan terlibat terlalu jauh. _Tolong_...

"Art?"

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, mata violetnya menatap lantai di bawahnya daripada lawan bicaranya yang tampak terkejut walau tak ditampakkan. "Maafkan aku. Tapi kau seharusnya menghindari keterlibatan lebih jauh lagi." Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya. "Karena ini ... adalah kasusku..."

Ia membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift yang terbuka secara otomatis ketika ia mendekatinya. "Hubungi Three dan Honey," ucapnya sebelum pintu lift tertutup rapat. Memisahkannya dengan teman yang ia kenal sejak di akademi.

Ia tahu, Nice adalah murid paling pintar saat di akademi dahulu. Sampai sekarangpun kepintaran masih sama atau mungkin bertambah—dilihat dari banyaknya kasus yang dipecahkannya. Ia juga terkadang terbantu dengan bantuan Nice ketika ia mendapati sebuah masalah. Ia bersyukur—sungguh sangat bersyukur—Nice berada di depannya dan memecahkan masalah. Nice juga sering menolongnya, walaupun tampak tak menolongnya dan membiarkannya terjatuh begitu saja.

Saat kasus di mana ada sebuah makhluk besar berwarna biru kehitaman yang tiba-tiba muncul dari gorong-gorong dan menyerang seorang wanita tengah baya yang sedang berkampanye. Pertama, ia mengirimkan beberapa orang untuk masuk ke gorong-gorong dan menyinari makhluk itu dengan cahaya terang. Dengan begitu makhluk itu akan berpaling dan memilih jalan yang gelap. Ia menarik perhatian makhluk itu dengan membuat suara bising orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia tahu makhluk itu suka muncul saat orang-orang sedang berkumpul.

Makhluk itu muncul dan mengamuk. Sepasukan polisi bersenjata telah siap. Dilemparkan jaring dengan harap bahwa makhluk itu akan terperangkap. Tetapi dugaannya salah. Makhluk itu semakin mengamuk. Makhluk itu merobek jaring, menghempaskan beberapa personil pasukan, dan kemudian melemparkan _speaker_ besar. Ia nyaris saja akan tergerus _speaker_ kalau saja ia tak menyingkir. Tetapi ia tetap terjatuh dan pundaknya terasa sakit karena ia jadikan landasan.

Kemudian, ia melihat Nice.

Berdiri dengan senyumnya, menatap makhluk di depannya itu.

Ia diselamatkan oleh Nice.

* * *

"Inspektur Art, maukah kuberikan kau Minimum?" ia tersentak terkejut dan menatap pria berambut putih di atasnya. "Aku bisa memberikanmu. Kau bisa menjadi seorang _Minimum Holder_..." seringai yang diberikan pria itu membuatnya merinding.

Ia menatap pria berambut putih yang sedang menindih tubuhnya diantara nisan batu dingin itu dengan was-was. Terdiam akan tawaran yang sebenarnya sangat menggiurkan bagi dirinya yang tak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa ini. Ia tahu ia tak memiliki apa-apa. Memiliki Minimum ataupun tidak, ia masilah Art yang orang kenal. Kemudian ia tersenyum, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak apa-apa tanpanya,"

"Oh?" pria putih itu tampak sedikit terkejut. Otot wajahnya menurun, membuat matanya yang tadi menyipit sinis berubah menjadi sedikit lebar tanda ia terkejut, dan juga ujung bibirnya yang tadi naik membuat seringai kejam menjadi menukik turun.

"Kau tak punya hak menjadi teman siapapun," suaranya mulai bergetar. Ia tahu bahwa waktunya sedikit. Di waktu sedikit inilah, ia akan melindungi Nice dari Moral. Bagaimanapun caranya, dan apapun resikonya ia tanggung. Walaupun kematian yang nanti ia dapatkan. "Walaupun aku tanpa minimum, Nice adalah...—"

**JLEB**

"Akkhh!" ia berteriak kesakitan ketika pria putih itu menancapkan pisau pada bagian bawah dada kanannya. Meringis pedih ketika merasakan dinginnya pisau yang menancap di dalam tubuhnya.

"Izinkan aku memberitahumu tentang cosmos hitam dalam bahasa bunga..." pria itu berdiri dan memandang rendah pemuda lainnya yang mulai bersibah darah. Menyeringai dalam hati melihat keadaan lawannya itu.

"_Kecemburuan dan putus asa."_ Kemudian Moral melemparkan setangkai bunga hitam kelam itu.

**Ring... Ring...**

Suara nada dering handphonenya memaksanya untuk menoleh dan menatap benda bersinar itu yang terjatuh tak jauh darinya akibat dihempas ke nisan batu dingin ini tadi. Rasa senang sedikit menghampirinya ketika melihat nama yang terkasih terpampang di layar.

_Nice_

Langit mulai menggelap dan menangis. Memberikan kesan tragis yang mendalam akan takdir yang sekarang sedang dijalaninya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya. Mencoba merangkang mendekati handphonenya yang masih menunjukkan nama yang terkasih. Ia tak peduli bahwa darahnya telah mengucur banyak dan mengotori nisan serta rumput hijau di sekitarnya.

Sejengkal lagi ia akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Ia merintih kesakitan ketika tangannya diinjak oleh pria itu. Kenapa? Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi ia sudah bisa menggapainya dan mendengar suara yang terkasih.

"Bodohnya aku," pria itu berkata sambil sedikit tertawa. Menertawakan kebodohannya sekaligus keadaan mengenaskan pemuda di depannya. "Aku harus minta maaf padamu," pria itu menatap Art yang masih berusaha melawan itu. "Apa yang kukatakan tentang Cosmos dan bahasa bunga—aku hanya mengarangnya."

Art merasa tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi. Sinar matanya mulai meredup dan tenaganya seakan disedot habis. Ia terlalu banyak menggunakan tenaga untuk memberontak. "Untuk menembus kesalahan, aku akan memberitahu sesuatu yang berguna untukku." Sungguh ia sudah muak mendengar ocehan pria itu.

" ... "

Pria itu menrendahkan dirinya sejajar Art dan membisikkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Mata violetnya sedikit melebar terkejut ketika mendengarnya apa yang diucapkan oleh Moral.

"Itu..." gumamnya pelan ketika menyadarinya.

"Ah, rasa yang bagus untuk perbuatan yang baik." pria itu berdiri dari duduknya dan mengeluarkan pistol berwarna emas dari sakunya. "Selamat malam, Inspektur Art..."

**Dor**

**Dor**

**Dor **

**Dor**

**Dor **

**Dor**

Dengan jumlah 6 peluru pria itu menembak Art yang sudah tak berdaya. Pria itu tak peduli bahwa darah merah itu kembali mengotori nisan batu terdekat. Ia hanya ingin lawannya hancur dan ia bisa mendapatkan Nice untuk dirinya sendiri.

Layar handphone itu masih senantiasa menyala dan juga berdering, walaupun sang pemilik telah terlelap...

**END**

**A/n: **

Awawawa, pertama kali di fandom Hamatora! Salam kenal semuanya! Walaupun masih jarang yang berpenghuni di Bahasa Indonesia. Semoga fandom ini makin besar dan berjaya.

Jadi i ini cerita adalah tumpahan kegalauan saya karena Art mati. Padahal baru 7 episod dan sudah mati. Saya juga baru merasakan hawa-hawa Nice/Art yang kental di episod ini. Eh, Art malah mati. Di episod sebelumnya saya udah ngeship mereka sebenarnya, cuman belum sekuat ini aja.

Maaf jadi curhat.

Maaf juga kalau ada typos, OOC, dan kawan-kawannya.

Ada yang berminat meninggalkan review?

Review please?


End file.
